Jodoh Lewat Hujan
by Chappy Ruki Oguri
Summary: Jadi, masihkah kamu ingat saat yang hadir ketika kali pertama kamu mendekapku selagi turun hujan? Semuanya membuat aku bergairah untuk bercerita. Karena aku tahu kamu sedang membuat kanvas putih itu berwarna. Kamu selalu meninggalkan aku demi warna-warna, sampai cerita kita tiba, "itu gairahku," ucapmu suatu ketika. Jean x Sasha. AU. Mind to RnR?


**__****Attack on Titan** (進撃の巨人 _Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime_

**_Jodoh Lewat Hujan belongs to Ciymii a.k.a Chappy Ruki Oguri_**

**_Idenya dari Kak Mbari_**

**_Pairing: Jean x Sasha_**

**_AU, Jean's POV seutuhnya_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Happy reading ^^_**

**_._**

**_._**

Hari ini hujan. Tapi aku tak bisa melihatmu. Kemana kamu? Banyak hal yang menutupimu. Kisah masa muda, bermain-main dekat kolam ikan, ketika kamu dimarahi ibuku karena membasahi ruang tamu, sepertinya akan menyenangkan kalau bisa kembali lagi ke masa itu.

Aku banyak berubah setelah kita berpisah. Papa memberikan semuanya supaya aku menjadi diplomat seperti dirinya. Namun, aku tak mau.

Kamu yang membawaku pada pusaran hidup penuh warna. Seperti kamu bilang jalan hidup setiap orang berbeda. Mungkin, ada canda yang terpikat mata, atau mungkin suara, pada saat kamu bicara padaku kali pertama.

Aku mungkin pemalu, tapi aku tahu apa bedanya terpesona dengan berpura-pura jatuh cinta. Aku tidak bilang aku jatuh cinta padamu saat itu, aku hanya ingin mengingatmu. Pada kata-kata yang sedang kutulis di layar laptop, kamu dan aku seperti pernah bersama sebelum ini di masa lalu.

Aku pernah ingat saat pertama kali kamu menyapa, sebuah kentang rebus kamu jatuhkan di depan meja tempatku menunggu Papa, lalu kamu berujar: "Ini, buat menutupi ranum wajahmu yang kedinginan." Dua tahun setelah kamu bilang itu, aku masih ingat kamu mendebat aku yang masih jaim, "Karena kalau wajahmu ranum, aku tidak punya keberanian untuk melihatmu."

Aku selalu percaya ada waktu di perjalanan hidupku yang bisa kusimpan dengan label gembira dan kebalikan dari kata-kata nyaman barusan. Setiap aku menyimpan satu waktu itu ada rasa menggelitik yang kuingat.

Aku cuma laki-laki kecil, sebelum kamu datang menghangatkan hatiku yang sebelumnya beku. Dan ternyata, bagi seorang laki-laki, tempat untuk memproses segala macam hal di dunia ini adalah hati.

Semua itu berjalan dengan baik ketika waktu menyentuhku dalam ingatan yang mundur, tetapi aku tak pernah menanamnya begitu dalam di pikiranku, karena aku tahu, kata-katamu selalu bisa membuatku berpikir maju, tanpa perlu melihatnya lagi, ada apa di masa lalu.

Hidup itu warna yang menghiasi setiap jalan yang akan kita injak. Kamu telah memilih jalan bersamaku. Beberapa kali kamu yakini, di balik pria sukses ada perempuan hebat. Jadi, kau bilang aku ini lelaki yang butuh wanita hebat sepertimu, huh ? Aku terkesima, itu yang membuatku selalu ingat padamu, kau pintar memainkan kata-kata.

Banyak hal yang membingungkan tentang dirimu, kau tahu itu? Hanya saja itu tak pernah memaksaku untuk menyerah mengenalmu lebih dalam. Aku tahu itu yang akan aku lakukan beberapa tahun ke depan, jika aku bersamamu.

Papa bilang kamu bukan perempuan yang bisa menjamin masa depanku. Tapi apakah jaminan masa depan? Apakah artinya aku punya uang banyak dan rumah mewah, seperti yang diinginkan Papa? Bagaimana dengan impian yang kamu pernah bilang, tentang saling percaya satu sama lain dan tidak melupakan keluarga, jika aku sudah sukses sebagai seorang manusia?

Lagipula, siapa yang bisa menghakimi masa depan manusia sukses atau tidak? Kamu sudah cukup membuatku yakin tentang masa depanku. Sebab, apa yang aku inginkan bukan rumah besar, mobil mewah atau hidup terpandang, tapi jika aku bersamamu hingga saat-saat terakhirku membuatku percaya ada yang bisa kuambil dari jalan hidupku yang sudah kupilih.

Aku selalu tersenyum. Aku tahu kamu yang bicara dan aku mendengar. Namun, aku juga tahu kalau kamu lupa karena ada lukisan yang kamu selesaikan malam kemarin. Aku bisa membayangkan gesekan kuasnya.

Kamu percaya padaku yang selalu melupakan kalau ada hujan turun malam ini. Aku tidak pernah lupa, aku cuma ragu. Apakah hujan itu akan datang bersamamu atau membawa kenangan lain yang justru tiba tanpa aba-aba? Malahan dia menjadi nyata ketika musim kemarau tiba? Ketika semuanya sudah tidak jadi apa-apa?

Tapi aku pun tetap percaya walau aku tidak pernah mendengar apa-apa dari hujan. Ada hal yang bisa kita percayai dalam sebuah ketidakpastian bernama cuaca. Kamu tidak pasti, kadang mengerti aku tanpa pamrih, kadang selalu mengajakku berputar dalam sebuah perdebatan sebelum akhirnya menghadirkan ciuman manis di dahiku. Lalu kau peluk aku dalam sebuah tanda tanya.

Jadi, masihkah kamu ingat saat yang hadir ketika kali pertama kamu mendekapku selagi turun hujan? Semuanya membuat aku bergairah untuk bercerita. Karena aku tahu kamu sedang membuat kanvas putih itu berwarna. Kamu selalu meninggalkan aku demi warna-warna, sampai cerita kita tiba, "itu gairahku," ucapmu suatu ketika.

Kalau hujan tidak turun, mungkin aku tidak akan mengenalmu. Mungkin jalan hidupku berbeda seperti apa yang aku dapat selama ini. Tidak akan ada perahu kertas di dalam kotak sepatu penuh lautan kertas lipat warna-warni berpotongan mini, tidak akan ada kentang rebus di malam minggu sewaktu pertama kali kamu mengajakku mencari keramaian. Mungkin, semua itu akan aku dapati dalam mimpi seorang remaja yang mencari hal baru. Tidak padaku.

Aku mengingatnya dalam hal yang sederhana: ketika kamu mengucapkan rindu, aku menerima. Ketika kamu mengucapkan harap, aku membantumu melaksanakannya. Tidak ada yang sanggup memberi kamu hal yang sama seperti keinginanmu, selain aku.

Pada waktu itu hujan turun dan kamu berada di belakangku dengan tangan terbuka lebar. Aku tak tahu apa maksudnya. Satu hal yang aku tahu, aku merasa setelah hari itu aku tidak akan pernah melihat lagi hujan.

Kamu membawa matahari ke dalam hatiku. Setiap hari, selalu saja ada tawa yang kau beri. Tidak pernah bosan kamu memberiku kehangatan setiap kali hujan tiba di hatiku. Lewat kalimat yang kau urai setiap kali aku merasa bosan dan kehilangan arah, sehingga aku merasa punya kaki yang kembali lagi menapak ke jalan yang kuinginkan.

Tentu ini bukan hal yang sederhana, bukan? Memiliki seseorang yang selalu menjagamu setiap kali kamu merasa kehilangan arah adalah hal yang paling berkesan setelah kau dewasa. Bayangkan, bagaimana rasanya jika kamu kehilangan butir-butir perhatian itu, seperti musim hujan yang telah hilang, ketika kemarau akhirnya tiba dan hari-hari tidak lagi sama.

Itulah yang aku rasakan. Banyak hal berubah, tapi tidak tawa itu, tapi tidak rasa perhatian yang kuterima dari sms, BBM dan mention twitter yang aku terima. Semua itu mungkin cuma prosesi sederhana yang akan hilang begitu waktu berjalan. Aku akan kembali pada hari-hariku, mencari peristiwa dan menuliskannya.

Tapi tetap, ada detak tersembunyi yang seakan hidup di setiap kalimat yang kamu tuliskan untukku. Membuat aliran sungai di hatiku kembali mengalir deras, mengajak tawa dan canda masuk ke dalam hidupku sekali lagi, di sela kemacetan kota Tokyo dan tidak ramahnya kehidupan.

Ada hal yang tetap bertahan semenjak hujan itu hilang dan itu adalah tawa yang selalu bisa kau hadirkan. Setiap kali kamu membuatkan aku kopi di waktu turun hujan, kopi itu seperti penuh dengan suasana kemarau yang kini aku rasakan. Pada saat itu aku menginginkan kemarau, kini saat kemarau tiba, aku merindukan kopi yang kau sediakan untuk menemaniku menghadapi ketatnya deadline pekerjaanku, lagi-lagi ketika hujan turun.

Bukankah itu hebat, ketika kau merasa jagoan untuk menghadapi hidup ini, tapi tetap saja kau masih tetap butuh seseorang untuk menyediakan kopi untukmu?

Aku tidak pernah percaya jika jodoh itu turun lewat hujan, tapi itu terjadi padaku. Setiap saat aku merasa ada hujan yang kutautkan dalam hatiku dan itu membuatku merasa dingin dan kamu selalu datang menghangatkanku secara keseluruhan, seakan-akan menjadi kemarau bagi musimku yang tidak menentu.

Kamu datang kepadaku lewat hujan. Hati ini percaya jika sesuatu akan datang ketika kamu di dekatku. Aku percaya Papa meyakini perasaanku, walau sejak kenal denganmu hubunganku dengan Papa menjadi berbeda haluan. Papa tetap dengan keinginannya untuk menjadikanku diplomat, politikus, atau negarawan sepertinya. Sedangkan aku, tetap dengan pekerjaanku: jurnalis yang justru harus mengritik poitikus.

Kalau begitu, apakah aku benar memilihmu? Seseorang yang merasa pintar mengeluarkan kata-kata lewat sikap, bukan lewat ketikan keyboard laptop? Aku selalu merasa tidak punya hak untuk itu, sebab setiap orang cuma membuat persepsi terhadap apa yang diyakininya benar, terhadap apa yang menjadi keinginan dirinya sendiri, bukan orang lain. Pada akhirnya, kita akan selalu berakhir egois. Yang bisa aku katakan adalah, jawaban itu dapat aku berikan dalam hati yang menjadi ringan, seakan aku hidup dengan perasaan senang, "seperti kopi yang masuk ketika aku kedinginan," katamu. Mungkin itu benar, tapi aku punya alasan sendiri untuk aku jadikan pegangan.

Bagiku, anak laki-laki yang hidup tanpa Mama, sangat sulit mengerti mengapa aku harus hidup dengan seorang laki-laki. Selama ini, Papa selalu menyediakan apa yang harus kumiliki atau apa yang sebenarnya Papa ingin aku untuk miliki. Dan semua itu membuatku percaya ada rasa yang terbelah. Dalam mimpi aku punya, tapi kenyataan tidak.

Akhirnya mimpi itu datang pada dirimu, seorang wanita yang aku kira memang mampir di sebuah kafe untuk mengisi hari-hariku sebagai teman menunggu berita. Ternyata itu benar. Kau cuma mampir disana selama dua minggu tanpa ada rasa apapun terhadapku. Yang aku tahu, kau selalu tersenyum.

Pernahkah kau berpikir, jika hujan kemudian membuat semua yang aku terima darimu menjadi lebih indah? Sebab setiap rasa yang kau coba untuk buktikan lewat sikapmu selalu datang saat hujan tiba. Aku memimpikanmu melakukan itu keesokan harinya, saat hari memulai lagi rutinitasnya memanjakan manusia,namun, kamu agaknya berpikir lebih cepat dari matahari..

Kau berjanji padaku dalam diam, mungkin menjadikan setiap harapan dan kalimat selamat pagi menjadi luar biasa dan persis, waktu kamu menatapku, aku belum siap untuk menerka apa yang mungkin ada di balik bungkus warna-warni seperti banyak tersedia di pesta ulangtahun anak kecil.

Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan yang tiba-tiba tidak karuan. Dua puluh hari aku menunggu sejak kamu datang di kafe itu mengatakan kalimat yang membuatku terpesona: "dalam diam, mungkin aku ada di pikiranmu, tetapi dalam hari-hariku, tidak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu seperti saat ini."

Waktu itu aku sedang bingung karena Papa tidak juga datang, setelah lama menunggu, ternyata ada orang lain yang sedang memperhatikanku.

Tuhan, mungkin akan memberikan aku jawaban atas pertanyaanmu saat ini ketika aku sedang berdoa dan mencari jawaban. Juga terhadap Papa, aku akan mengatakan padanya kalau aku mencintaimu. Dan mungkin, besok hujan akan turun, untuk menegaskan betapa aku memang percaya kau telah datang, jodohku, saat turun hujan.

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**Ciymii's Curcol**

**Tiba-tiba saya terpesona sama Jean dan Sasha. Jadilah saya bikinin cerita untuk pairing yang menurut saya sangat unik ini. Yang Sasha kelewat polos dengan kentang rebusnya dan Jean yang menurut saya pria rasional yang berkarisma namun agak childish. Menurut saya ya. Kalau ada yang gak setuju gak papa.**

**Terimakasih banyak sudah bersedia membaca fict ini.**

**Mind to Review?**

**Regards,**

**Ciymii^^**


End file.
